nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Martha Bonny
My 4th Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Martha Bonny born 1790 to Alexander Bonny and Susannah Boreman. 20 June 1790 - Martha was christened in St Mary the Virgin, Sutton Valence, Kent. She was the youngest of 12 children. 1792 - Her brother, John, married Elizabeth Rippouth in 1792. 21 September 1794 - Her brother, Alexander, married Elizabeth Groombridge. 12 January 1802 - Her brother, Thomas, married Ann Denniss. 26 January 1803 - Her brother, Matthew, married Sarah Lockyer. 26 July 1803 - Her sister, Mary, married Stephen Stoneham. 18 June 1811 - Martha married John Dence in Faversham, Kent. 12 April 1812 - Her daughter, Maryanne Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 1813 - Her son, James Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 26 March 1815 - Her son, John Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 15 December 1816 - Her daughter, Elizabeth Susannah Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 1817 - Her brother, William, died aged 46. 8 March 1818 - Her daughter, Ellen Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 8 August 1819 - Her son, Edward Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 2''' '''September 1819 - Her son, Robert Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 1 September 1822 - Her daughter, Ann Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 21 January 1824 - Her son, George Cosby Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 1825 - Her brother, Alexander, died aged 57. 20 November 1825 - Her daughter, Mary Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 12 August 1827 - Her daughter, Susanna Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 5 April 1829 - Her son, Alexander Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 20 March 1831 - Her son, Francis Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 9 June 1835 - Her son, James, was buried aged 23 in St Michael, Hernhill. 9 March 1834 - Her daughter, Jane Dence (my 3rd great grandmother), was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 16 October 1836 - Her son, James Morrison Dence, was baptised in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted, Kent, England. 26 December 1838 - Her daughter, Ellen, was buried aged 21 in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted. 1840 - Her brother, Matthew, died aged 61. 1841 - She lived in Linsted Street. Aged 51, born in county. 1841 - Her sister, Angeller, died aged 55. 1845 - Her brother, Thomas, died aged 67. 18 October 1846 - Her son, Edward, married Ann Grover in St John the Baptist, Hillingdon. 1846 - Her daughter, Ann, married Edward Randall Mercer. 1850 - Her son, Alexander, married Ann Pillios. 1851 - She lived in Linstead Street, Linstead Aged 60, of Town Sutton. Living in the household of husband John Dence aged 61, Tailor, of Challock, with son Robert Dence aged 30, unmarried Carrier, of Linstead, son James M Dence aged 14, At Home, of Linstead, and grandson John T Dence aged 13, At Home, of Bobbing. 3 June 1851 - Her son, Robert, was buried aged 31 in Saints Peter and Paul, Lynsted. 1853 - Her daughter, Elizabeth Susannah, married Richard Kempsell. 1854 - Her son, Francis, married Elizabeth Hort. 1854 - Her brother, Robert, died aged 69. 12 October 1855 - She was buried aged 65 in St Mary, Stalisfield.